gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Iznario Fareed
is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS anime series. Personality & Character Iznario Fareed is staid, stern, and comfortable in his authoritative position as head of one of the families of Gjallarhorn's Seven Stars. He expects success from his subordinates and is unused to failure. Although shown to be calculating and manipulative when it comes to politics, he is somewhat unimaginative, believing any obstacle on his path to amassing power can be overcome by bringing Gjallarhorn's influence or military strength to bear. It is this overconfidence that blinds him to the rising threat posed by Tekkadan, as well as the machinations of his adoptive son, McGillis Fareed, until it is too late. In one of McGillis Fareed's recollections of his childhood, Iznario has been shown to have physically abused McGillis and shared a bed with his adopted son, with both being naked. This raises the possibility of Iznario being an abusive pedophile, which provides further explanation for McGillis' resolve to change Gjallarhorn even at the expense of his friends. Skills & Abilities Iznario is an experienced politician and administrator. History Iznario Fareed's main goal was to strengthen his position within Gjallarhorn and increase the stature of the Fareed family among the Seven Stars. Sometime before he adopted McGillis Fareed as his son and heir, Iznario became the legal guardian of Carta Issue, the sole heiress of the preeminent Issue family, when her father fell ill. He later sought to tie himself to another of the Seven Stars, the Bauduin family, by arranging his son's engagement to Almiria Bauduin, the younger sister of family heir Gaelio Bauduin. Subsequent years of planning and careful political dealings culminate in Iznario's boldest power-grab in P.D. 323. After Togonosuke Makanai resigned as prime minister of Arbrau and entered self-imposed exile in the face of a possible corruption scandal, Iznario secretly supported Henri Fleurs' campaign for the vacated position using Gjallarhorn resources; if elected, Iznario would be able to influence Fleurs, allowing him to have some control of one of Earth's four economic blocs. Combined with his already expansive authority as a leading member of Gjallarhorn, he would have become one of the most powerful individuals in the world. Ultimately, Iznario's gamble failed due to the intervention of Tekkadan, which escorted Makanai and Kudelia Aina Bernstein to Edmonton in time for the election despite multiple Gjallarhorn forces standing in their way. Even as Tekkadan approached the city by train, Iznario remained fully confident in Gjallarhorn's ability to destroy them, reassuring a nervous Fleurs that he had control of the situation. Makanai won re-election as Arbrau's prime minister in a landslide, and Kudelia gave a speech before the Arbrau parliament exposing Gjallarhorn's involvement in its political affairs, implicating Iznario. Incredulous that his plans had fallen apart, Iznario realized that this disaster and his other, previous setbacks, including the death of Carta Issue, had been intentionally designed by his son, McGillis. Returning to Vingolf and facing severe consequences from Gjallarhorn's Inspection Bureau for his overreach, he had no choice but to abandon his position and titles and enter exile in disgrace. When McGillis arrived to inform him that the preparations for his departure were completed, Iznario angrily tried to confront his son, but with the Inspection Bureau due to arrive soon, he resigned himself to his fate. In Iznario's absence, McGillis became the next head of the Fareed family. Two years later, during McGillis's attempted coup to gain control of Gjallarhorn, officials with Rustal Elion's loyalist faction sought out the retired Iznario at his modest country estate. Iznario, presumably eager to get back at McGillis, revealed to the loyalists that McGillis was only adopted and not of the Fareed family's bloodlines. This information greatly undermined the legitimacy of McGillis and his actions in the eyes of both Gjallarhorn personnel and the public, negating the authority and status that piloting ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael traditionally granted. Upon learning this news, the other Seven Stars families who had thus far refrained from supporting either side in the conflict immediately pledged themselves and their fleets to Rustal, effectively dooming McGillis's coup to failure. His fate after the death of McGillis and Tekkadan's destruction is unknown. Relationships Gallery Notes & Trivia *In season 1, Iznario was once shown with a blonde young boy while he was talking with Henri Fleurs. This boy at first seemed to be unrelated until episode 43, when it was revealed that Iznario has a fetish for young boys. *The English Dub voice of Iznario, Marc Diraison, is better known as the voice of Guts in 1997 Berserk anime and Golden Age Movie Trilogy. In an interesting note, the English Dub voice actress who plays Carta Issue, Carrie Kenaren, is known for the voice of Casca of the English Dub of Berserk as well. **Much like how Akihiro Altland resembles Guts (physically and in terms of character), Iznario is similar to Lord Gennon, an early villainous character of Berserk; both are experienced politicians as well as being pedophiles with a preference for young boys. References